Lucy and the son of neptune
by AnnabetheChase
Summary: a cute story where percy meets a little girl named Lucy after the son of neptune


This fanfiction is not entirely my idea; it is inspired by a fanfiction written by Rick and Myrasaya16. This was written before MOA and HOO came out so it is based entirely off of their imagination I also don't think they even read to the end of TSON. Also I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan but I wish I did.

In the last chapter of the fanfic Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank came back from the giant war that happened in the roman and they have found a young Greek demigod named Lucy who Percy is very protective of.

Annabeth POV:

Striding up that last hill to camp half-blood I was proud, I was proud to be the person to find Percy I was proud that I was one of the seven I was proud to have survived I was proud to have my boyfriend by my side. I smiled and look doer at him to make sure he was still there and then continued going to up to camp. In a minute I felt a tug on my shirt and looked over there was Lucy an adorable 7 year old who we had found Hiding in a garbage can in Pennsylvania just like I had been doing at that age. She reminded me of my self at that age in a painful way, especially after what had happened over all of these years.

"Annabeth,"

"Yes Lucy,"

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently. I almost laughed realizing that we had forgot to tell her where we are going and what it meant for her.

"We are going to camp half-blood, it is a special camp for demigods like you, it is a place where you will always be safe from the monsters because of the magic boundaries."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" she said smiling; I could tell she couldn't quite understand it but she was thankful for the effort. Soon we had made it up the hill and I heard a wow escape from Hazels lungs and Frank agreeing.

"we're home." Percy said smiling while still holding my hand.

"yes we are." I remarked smiling back. Before we could even start going down the hill I heard Connor yell.

"IT'S THEM, PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE BACK!" his scream rang around the camp and everybody started piling out of there bunks, running from there classes, jumping out of the labyrinth, stopping practicing there magic, or building a city, putting down there un finished swords, jumping out of there trees becoming human form and came running up the hill. A jumble of people saying its them it's really them. I thought I would never seem him again and welcome back! percy has soon found Grover and was talking to him an juniper. I smiled it was great to be back at camp even with all the chatter.I felt a new grip on my hand but I knew It wsn't percy. I looked aside to see lucy holding my hand looking purely terrified.

"what is going on? Why is everyone screaming and talking?" she asked frightened by all the commotion.

"they are just excited to see that me and percy are back, that's all." I explained to her and just then chiron came up the hill with Rachel, leo, piper, and jason.

" Okay Guys I know that we are all excited to see and Percy ad Annabeth again but you need to give them space to breathe." The campers dispersed going back to there previous engagements . The other three looked panicked I knew why. after all that had happened it was becoming painfully obvious that we where going to have to go to Greece to fight the giants and as mentioned in Rachel's prophecy not all of us where going to make it through this alive. It was frustrating, I wanted to live just a normal life with my boyfriend where we can go on dates and enjoy camp together but being a demigod I knew that my fantasy was just that, a fantasy and would never come true. our idea of romantic would be kissing each other before we went to go fight the next monster. I looked at Lucy there and had the sudden urge to cry. It had been nearly impossible for me to be a demigod at that age and to accept that I would never lead a normal life when the world was normal. The only people I knew where going off to fight giants a task that has to be completed by a demigod and a god with all of the gods stuck up it Olympus. Now Thalia had been turned into a tree but at least I had Luke. Luke. That name still brings pain to me even after a full year. I hated him and loved him. Currently I just try to keep him of my mind.


End file.
